You Smell
by Alien She
Summary: Kushina stared at her friend for awhile wondering how she could phrase her comment the right way. Deciding she might as well come out and say it, Kushina prepared herself, "You smell."


Just for fun. A little one-shot of Mikoto and Kushina's friendship. Enjoy!

**You Smell**

* * *

"Hey Mikoto-chan..?" the red haired Uzumaki said nervously, breaking the comfertable silence between her and her friend.

The dark haired Uchiha looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes Kushina-chan?"

Kushina stared at her friend for awhile wondering how she could phrase her comment the right way. Deciding she might as well come out and say it, Kushina prepared herself.

"You smell."

* * *

"You didn't have to throw the kunai's at me! That was uncalled for!" Kushina yelled, glaring at her so called 'best friend.'

"You shouldn't have said that I smell then." Mikoto calmy replied.

Kushina scoffed, "You didn't let me explain _why_ I said it!"

Mikoto turned to glare at her loud mouth friend, "Shut up. You're going to wake other patients."

Kushina crossed her arms angrily. She hated hospitals and it was all Mikoto-brat's falut that she was here. Did she really have to throw kunai's at her? Dramatic much?

"Pfft. You Uchiha's are way too dramatic."

Mikoto continued to ignore her friend, used to her bantering about her clan. They both sat in silence waiting for a medic to come and check on Kushina's wounds. Mikoto felt a slight of guilt for attacking and striking Kushina's leg.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kushina, "I should have said it better."

That shocked the Uchiha. Kushina almost _never _apologized. Either dating Minato is calming her down or the Uzumaki felt guilty for calling her smelly. Mikoto sighed, it wasn't Kushina's fault really, Mikoto knew her personalitly and she shouldn't have reacted like the way she did. "It's my fault. I should have let you explain."

"Yeah, you should have." Kushina grinned, "you're more emotional than usual."

Mikoto gave Kushina a playful glare. Kushina decided now was the perfect time to explain her comment that had landed her here. "Mikoto-chan, it wasn't an insult. What I meant to say is that you're scent has changed and I cant figure out why."

Mikoto smiled, "It's probably nothing Kushina-chan. Maybe that freaky nose of yours is just being over worked. Seriously, how do you have such a high sense of smell?" Mikoto stared at her friend, hoping Kushina would give her a clue as to why her friend was so…strange.

Kushina giggled, an act she always did when she was nervous, "Li-like what do you mean?"

Before Mikoto could grill the loud mouth any further, the medic walked in saving Kushina. She hated lying to Mikoto, but she just didn't want to lose her as a friend.

The medic, a young girl with brown hair, who Kushina was positve was Minato's student, cleaned Kushina's wound. "You're okay to leave Uzumaki-san. It was nothing serious, good thing Uchiha-sama has very good aim."

Mikoto blushed, half because she felt guilty and half because she still was getting used to the '-sama' everyone included now that she married Fugaku. Meanwhile, Kushina thought of the perfect revenge, "Miss..?" she looked at the young girl. The medic smiled, "it's Rin."

"So you are Minato's student. I knew it."

Rin smiled at Kushina, "Yes, and you're his girlfirend?"

Mikoto burst out laighing. Kushina turned as red as her hair, "l-like..I mean..uh"

The Uchiha spoke up saving her flustered friend, "Yes she is Minato's girl."

"Mikoto-chan!" Kushina yelled, emberrased at being called _Minato's girl_ so casually.

Rin was giggling along, glad to finally meet the woman who had her sensei's heart. "You can leave now if you want Uzumaki-san." Rin said, deciding she had teased her enough.

Determined to get her revenge, Kushina fought back her blush and asked Rin for a favor. "Rin, I was wondering if you could check Mikoto-chan really fast. I worry she has a fever or something."

Mikoto, shocked, could only stare at her friend. Rin agreed to help Kushina, "If you want Uzumaki-san."

"Call me Kushina."

Rin turned to Mikoto, "do you mind, Uchiha-sama?"

Mikoto wanted to decline, but she figured that it would be better if she just got it over with. "Go ahead."

Rin walked over to Mikoto, closed her eyes and placed her hands on Mikoto's forehead. Then she placed them on her shoulders, chest, and finally on her stomach.

Rin let out a gasp, her eyes opened and she stepped back from Mikoto shakily. "P-please stay here Uchiha-sama!" she said quickly and ran out of the room.

Mikoto felt her heart drop. She turned her gaze to Kushina who looked terrified. Kushina jumped out of the bed and ran to her best friend, grabbed her hands and said, "It's fine Mikoto-chan. I'm sure your okay, its probably nothing."

Mikoto saw tears forming in the red head's eyes, but she herself couldn't bring hersefl to cry. It seemed like hours until Rin came back with an older looking woman. The old woman went right up to Mikoto and placed both hands on her stomach.

Mikoto and Kushina didn't breath. Finally the old woman looked up at Mikoto and smiled brightly.

Kushina let out a sigh of relief, "See Mikoto-chan, it was nothing."

"Oh it's something." the old woman said still smiling, "You're pregnant, Uchiha-sama. Congratulations."

Time stopped.

_'I'm having a baby'_

Kushina let out a scream of happines and hugged her friend, "MIKOTO-CHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOM!"

Mikoto let Kushina support her since all the energy seemed gone. She saw Rin tear up and laugh, and she noticed the old woman handing her a napkin, "Here you go sweetie." Mikoto was confused as to why she needed napkins and didn't realize she was crying until Kushina grabbed one and started to wipe her eyes for her.

_'I'm going to be a mother'_

_'A baby'_

_'My baby'_

_'mine mine mine'_

Mikoto let out a laugh, and hugged Kushina back with as much strenght as her friend. "I'm going to be a mother!" she screamed and Kushina laughed with her, "Mikoto-chan I'm so happy for you! I know you will be the best mother in the world." Mikoto looked at her friend, "Thank you Kushina-chan. If it wasn't for your freaky nose I wouldn't know about this 'till god knows when, and because of that I want you and Minato to be my baby's godparents."

Kushina, crying, gave her the Uzumaki grin. "It would be an honor, Mikoto-chan."

* * *

AN: and that's all. I got this little idea in my head when I was wondering how long Mikoto and Kushina might have know each other. I thought of how before Kushina gave birth to Naruto she and Mikoto talked and I started thinking, "Was Kushina her friend when Itachi was born? What if she was there when Mikoto got the news?" and this story popped into my head.

And yes, Mikoto is pregnant with Itachi.

Anyways, PLEASE review and let me know what you think. If I have any mistakes, please tell me. I know I miss some.


End file.
